moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Littler
Thomas Littler, shortened for Tommy (born September 6, 1994), is one of Orel's friends and classmates at Alfred G. Diorama Elementary School. He has dark blonde hair and usually wears a long-sleeved forest green shirt and blue-grey plaid pants. At school, he occasionally wears a light blue helmet with red stripes. His parents are Mr. and Mrs. Littler and he has a younger unnamed sister. Character Tommy hangs around with Orel, Doughy and Kid One. Together, they play with Orel and follow along with his adventures. He gets all of them to go to the haunted house in God-Fearing. He plays Supergod with Orel, who steals one of his figures while trying to break the Ten Commandments. Orel lies, so Tommy beats up Doughy. Otherwise, Tommy appears in the background of school with his classmates. In God's Blunders, he has difficulty accepting the unquestioning religious teaching that the school provides. Because he questions the teachings and attempts to provide scientific rather than religious answers in his schoolwork, the school labels him as "retarded". He is then forced to wear a helmet at school. His mother blends all his food, afraid that Tommy is unable to handle solid foods and would choke. The school places him in the "Special Education" class, where all such "religiously retarded" students are "taught" at a pre-school level by a teacher who frequently leaves the class unsupervised for extended periods. This lets the students take out their hidden science books in the classroom. They introduce Tommy to the book "Theory of Relativity: Or Why...". The school assigns Orel as Tommy's "Brain Buddy" who helps him get to and from school and assists him with basic learning. Tommy insists that he does not need Orel's help. However, Orel insists on helping after learning from Clay that helping the "retarded" "tests his faith in God". Tommy, while irritated by this treatment, does not begrudge Orel. Joe and some other classmates throw rocks and beat up the "retarded kids". Tommy steps in by deflecting the rocks off with his helmet. After seeing Orel use a soapbox speech to help the Special Education kids, Tommy says "at least his heart's in the right place." Before Orel Tommy introduces himself in Beforel Orel as a child meeting Orel and his future classmates for the first time. He is the third to speak, saying that "he'll be older someday too, if anyone cares". He wears his usual outfit but instead with a t-shirt and shorts. He is also seen wearing a white t-shirt and brown swim shorts. While friendly to Orel at first, he and his friends quickly took advantage of Orel's innocence and naivete. When Orel first falls, Tommy and the others insist that it is from "one of those high places where you can't get hurt"; Tommy then tells Orel to jump again. The kids get Orel to hurt himself because he trusts what they say. They prank him mostly for their own amusement and call him "stupid". Orel returns home for the birth of Shapey, his baby brother. To to assert his faith in God, he rolls a stroller with Shapey to church in order to reenact Abraham's binding of Issac. Tommy and the other two kids call him a sissy, but follow along and encourage Orel when they find out his plans to kill his brother. Appearances Waste: Starts drinking the new "health drink". God-Fearing: Encourages his friends to go to the haunted house with Doughy and Orel, then goes in again with all but Orel. Orel steals his toys, then lies that Doughy stole it. Tommy beats up Doughy. Loyalty: Plays with friends like Doughy and Kid One. He later helps them tell Orel's dad about Joe. God's Blunders: Is deemed "religiously retarded", put into Special Education, gets a helmet, and is mentored by Orel. He befriends the other "retarded" kids and passively accepts Orel for his help. Innocence: Contributes his body to help bathe Orel in blood. Closeface: Talks to Orel on the playground with Doughy and Joe, and is seen dancing with an unnamed classmate. Beforel Orel: Appears as a youngster who meets little Orel, Doughy and Kid One. He mischievously tells Orel to fall and "not get hurt". Gallery Screen_shot_2010-09-11_at_2.03.26_PM.png|Tommy's Parents Screen shot 2010-09-12 at 4.59.49 PM.png|Tommy in his scouts uniorm vlcsnap-2012-11-23-13h31m54s76.png|Tommy on Halloween, planning to surprise his sister vlcsnap-2012-12-02-21h56m01s138.png|Tommy accepting his fate aopsdghaopishdgopishdfpoishdf.png|Unhappy HEUE.png|4-year-old Tommy Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Characters